1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror with an image display function.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in JP2014-201146A, a vehicle mirror with an image display function is described which is capable of displaying images such as images taken by a car-mounted camera on the vehicle mirror. In the vehicle mirror with an image display function disclosed in JP2014-201146A, a liquid crystal display device is provided inside a housing of the vehicle mirror to display an image through a half mirror provided on a front surface of the vehicle mirror, thereby realizing image display on the mirror.